When did I fall in love with Akko?
by ElviraSensei
Summary: Diana is recalling her young years at Luna Nova and wonders when she fell in love with Atsuko Kagari. Flashbacks of the series through her vision, and personal feelings. I also imagined the beginning of their relationship.


_**This is a fanfic I wrote for the Dinakko week 2019( 25-31/08) 27th august theme : when they fell in love. it's a one shot. **_

_**reminder of the rules:**_

**Day 1: Soulmates/Star-Crossed Lovers**

Day 2: Rivals/Competition

Day 3: How/When They Fell In Love

Day 4: Moving In/Living Together

Day 5: Physical Affection

Day 6: Adulthood

Day 7: Free Day

Rules/Info:

No NSFW, please. Nothing of the sort will be posted on this blog.

You can do any type of media. Fanart, Fanfiction, AMV, Edits, etc. Do whatever suits you!

PLEASE tag your posts with #dianakkoweek or, to help us out even more, tag the blog ( dianakko-week) in the post! Tumblr doesn't always show everything in the search tags so tagging the blog directly will ensure we see your contribution.

If you don't have a tumblr, you can always send your content in through the submission box!

_**disclaimer : Little Witch Academia is not my property, I make no money out of this.**_

When did I fall in love with Akko ?

This is a fanfic I wrote for the Dinakko week 2019( 25-31/08) 27th august theme : when they fell in love. it's a one shot

Diana was sitting at her desk at night, as every night, ending long hours of study by writing in her diary, a cup of green tea next to her. That night looking at the moon by the window, nostalgia little by little invaded her mind.

'When exactly was it that my feelings changed for you? It's hard to say, it's been several years since you entered in my life like a thunderstorm. How many? 7 ? No 8 already. 8 years since the little clumsy Japanese girl you were enrolled Luna Nova. Funny how I hated you at that time and now, how you are the most precious person to me. Who would have guessed? We had nothing in common. You were so loud, always turning the attention towards you. How often had you blown the potion laboratory? You were such a nightmare! A real dunce, lazy, only preoccupied by what could be fun, totally immature; I clearly could not stand you and never understood how you could have been accepted in such a prestigious school with such a lack of skills. You were totally ignorant of Witches History and had no respect for traditions. I really felt insulted each time we argued on that subject. Your attitude was so careless; you never took your studies seriously, always sleeping in class. Well, of course, that's how I perceived you at that time. I did not know you spent hours late at night working with Professor Ursula trying to catch up. Ha, now that we know the truth, it's quite funny that you worked so hard to realise your dream to meet Chariot du Nord and that she had been next to you the whole time.

Chariot… she was our common point. How I had loved her and cherished that memory of the trip to Japan with my mother. Her Illusion Magic enchanted me; she was so brilliant and beautiful while creating those fantastic animals and flowers before our eyes. Chariot, in a way, was the first one who stole my heart. But Life and mainly Death brought me back to reality; my mother who had passed away, my loss of magic, my aunt and cousins bullying me. There was no more place for dreams, the only solution was to work hard, real hard first to regain my Magic, then to take over the Cavendish family affairs.

You kept mentioning Chariot and it hurt each time you did. She reminded me the little innocent girl I used to be and that I could not afford to be anymore. I rejected you violently; I said very mean things to you purposely. I wanted you to be hurt as much as I was. Magic had to be taken seriously and Illusions were not part of it. The situation was terrible for us witches, there was no time to be wasted on rubbish shows; Magic was about to disappear and I could not let that happen. So I secluded myself in the library trying to solve the Grand Triskelion enigma, shutting my heart to any source of joy. I had a duty and I would devote my life to it. But each time, I found that little brat, as I called you, on my way.

Time after time, I had to admit you had a certain talent. You were stubborn and never gave up when you faced obstacles. Of course you still got on my nerves but that night of the Samhain Festival, you achieved a sort of miracle. What was that that had filled me with emotions? Your transformation show was just perfect; the poetic side of it reminded me of Chariot. And you were goofy as usual and now I cannot think about it without laughing. One could have said it was the worst magic ever, but you succeeded one thing, make the old witches laugh, except Professor Finnelan but I wonder if that one ever laughed once in her lifetime. Akko dear, the clown of Luna Nova; your clumsiness I used to resent is now one of your best assets. You make me laugh so often even if you are still a walking disaster, but at least, now you can mend with magic everything you break.

I remember the nights I met you on the flying platform, always wondering how you could reach your goal, you were so determined. We were different, so different, and yet similar in a way; Two stubborn girls fighting for their personal cause. In those days I would have never imagined you would be the one fighting so hard for me when I decided to quit Luna Nova. Neither Hannah nor Barbera could make me change my mind. Only one refused to let it be, I will never forget that moment "I won't accept you leaving!" "forget about the customs" that was so _You_ my Akko. I had made a decision, I had to stick to it, and there you were, yelling at me in your loud manners. I was shocked; of course I would not let you break my will. But the damage was done, I was too proud to admit it but you were right. I loved Luna Nova, I loved it more than anything, and it had been my home since my mother's death. You could not understand my sense of duty; you clearly did not give a damn of the importance of my name. You were fearless, you even proclaimed yourself my rival. I looked at you with contempt, the dunce of Luna Nova claiming the title of rival. I could not imagine that you would be the key to my goal, that with you I would achieve the Olde Witch Beatrix's prophecy told by my mother "when traditional and modern powers mingle, the gate to an unseen world will open."

So I left, with your words sounding in my ears and tears of frustration flowing on my cheeks. Akko-chan, you were the only one who truly loved me; even if that day, you probably were not conscious of it. What happened next was all the more unexpected; a witch unable to fly hitchhiking to the Cavendish Manor. You had blown my mind; I had spent the whole travel wondering why you had been fighting so hard to keep me at school. Something in my chest was different, my heart was pounding. I thought it was due to stress. But when I saw you with Andrew and his father, that sensation reappeared, even stronger. I could not believe it; _to what extent of stubbornness could this girl go? _I thought. But it was real, you were here standing before me, in my ancestral castle, facing my family or better the remnant of it; That awful aunt that had sold most of our goods and heritage to pay her personal debts and my two stupid cousins, following her like little puppies. And you faced me, restarting our quarrel where we had left it "I still have not accepted it!" You infuriated me, pushing me to my limits, in front of my worst nightmare, Daryl. And then you telling shamelessly to my aunt that you were not from a witch lineage, now that I think about it, this is gold! You let her speechless! At least for a second or two, the despising words she told you after that were intolerable and I felt rage invading me and my heart was racing so fast it was ready to explode. I could not let them insult you; mother would never have judged you by your lineage, she was a real Cavendish, with her sense of honour and service for the ones in need. Even if you were the least gifted student of Luna Nova, you were nevertheless a witch just like me. My sweet love, I needed to protect you at that precise moment, just as you were trying to protect me by coming all the way there. It was not easy to make you fit our aristocratic house, but I just did not mind anymore. Good manners are things I was taught from the day I was born, I found refreshing to see how natural you were, not bothering with the good fork or knife at table. I liked how my old childhood dress looked different and fitted you; and when the maid fought to change your hairstyle, you were so rebellious I could not hide a smile drawing on my face.

But I had to face my destiny that night; I knew it was risky, that I might fail or even worse, but I was mentally prepared and while you were sleeping, I left my room to accomplish my mission. Of course my stupid aunt would not let that happen and she trapped me with her trick. How could I be so easily fooled? The only one crazy enough to run to me was you. You risked your life for me; for the girl who had never been nice once to you, for the girl who had misjudged you this whole time. You almost got killed and that was unbearable. When you passed out, my heart almost stopped beating; I yelled your name in despair trying to wake you up but you were unconscious. I was so scared inside, but we had almost no time to fix this. I carried you on my back up to our secret clinic, praying the Nine Olde Witches to guide me to revive you. Never had I been so stressed about making medicine. Nothing else counted but you, my love. How many tears had I shed making it, pestering against you and your foolish bravery. You never stopped surprising me; your courage was beyond any I had known so far. I called you _stupid_ of course when you came back to life; showing you I had been crying over you was out of the question: I have my pride. I had given up on the ritual, but you were the one pushing me to try it even if it was a lost cause. As usual, Atsuko Kagari never gave up. Where did you find that optimism even after the dramatic experience you had just faced? You amazed me; I admired and still admire this quality of yours. For the first time in years, I felt I was not alone and I could count on somebody. "Believe in yourself and in your heart" "this is a wonderful dream you have" "you can do both: be the head of the family and come back to Luna Nova" "only you can do it."Nobody expressed confidence in me with such a passion. You startled me, you touched me, and your genuine tears when I revealed the story of my family moved me to the core of my heart. And so, we tried and almost succeeded to perform the ritual wasn't it for the sake of Daryl; even if I hated her, I just could not let anyone be cursed for eternity. I would not have been able to live with that on my conscience.

It was over and I led you back to your bedroom, not without the desire to slip in the same bed and sleep peacefully next to you. But I was not sure how to ask and I lacked courage. So I went back to my room, gloomy to have failed my mission and alone again. Daryl changed attitude after that, she acknowledged my power and stopped her crooked activities. I let her live in the castle but under my conditions and with the constant report of the personnel. It was high time to go back to Luna Nova. Feeling your warm body behind me on the broom was reassuring. I hated to admit that I owed you one, I could not show my feelings. Saying thank you was not in my habits; I was the one people thanked usually. But even if it burnt my tongue, I was sincere when I told you that I was thankful for what you did, for chasing after me and bringing me back to Luna Nova.

Days past and you eventually discovered the truth about Chariot du Nord. My poor darling, in what conditions! How painful it must have been! I had made my own research and found no trace of Ursula Callistis and made my own conclusions. The shock was hard too but I was over my infatuation for Chariot, contrarily to you. I asked her to tell you as soon as possible, resenting the idea you would discover it by somebody else. But Croix mercilessly toyed you to reach her former friend and then enemy. If I now appreciate her better, I will never forgive her for what she did to you that day. I had never seen you so down, you the ever-positive girl had lost your dream. I could not let you in the dark, that's when I decided to confess that I had loved Chariot as much as you did. Funny to think that fate had brought us to the same place because of our love of Magic and that we shared the same passion for that amazing witch. "A believing heart is your Magic", this motto was the one that both led us to become the witches we are now. When you think we had both lost our power because of that same person we idolised, and regained it because of her words, it's ironic.

We had joined our strengths to the search of the last word, and a great change was about to happen. Croix and her Machiavellian plan was about to steal the power of the Grand Triskelion. In a way, she was successful technically… but her disappointment showed she had not the heart to change the world, only a pure heart like yours could make it happen. Croix was trapped by her own technology, going too far, she lost control of it. The one who once was given the shiny rod, the one she had turned her back to because of her jealousy and growing hatred, that same person tried to save her with all her might. Chariot who could not fly anymore because of Croix's forfeits, without giving another thought, was risking her life for her past friend. You two are very alike. What I love in you is what I loved in her, and I loved you even more when you fought so hard for me, just as Chariot fought for Croix.

Fighting with all our friends, reviving the Grand Triskelion but with the shiny rod and your pure heart, this time was a moment I will never forget. How scared I was to lose you when you fell from the broom, I did not have time to think, there was no alternative I had to grab you. I could not have lived if you had perished at that moment. But fate decided otherwise, and I fell as well from our broom, hit by a rocket. I will never understand how lucky you were to catch the legendary broom. Finally you were the one who saved me, once again. I felt so relieved holding you, safe and sound; for a few second I indulged myself in your warmth, holding you a bit tighter than necessary before taking back my place and focus on our goal. With you by my side I felt that nothing could stop me, we had to destroy that _missile_ or whatever it could be called. I placed my hand on yours, sealing my faith and my feelings for you and we made it. My heart had never pounded that hard before, was it because of adrenaline, stress, or you? Probably a mix of all that, I guess.

Life went back to its usual; I was unable to confess and would not bear facing a refusal, so I kept it for myself. But you noticed a change in me even if I tried to hide it. You were the only one able to read me. You did not fear me and my cold attitude. Even Sucy remarked that I often asked where you were, or at what you were about. I softened thanks to you, even if your usual carelessness still annoyed me. The first time you regained a little Magic and took off, even if it was barely 50 centimetres high, filled me with joy almost the same when I finally was able to cast a spell years before. You had overcome your curse as I had before with hard work and a believing heart.

I was so happy when you came to me to ask flight tutoring. You could have asked Chariot, but you came to me. I was flattered and happy to spend time with you and you alone. That little clearing in the back of the school witnessed your efforts, your failures and your first real flight. This is where we took off for our first tour above the school on separate brooms this time. We were flying toward the setting sun and you flew closer stretching out your hand. I took it in mine and like this with the wind in our hair we travelled above the forest and the fields surrounding Luna Nova. Once we landed, the moon was beaming above us. I will never forget its reflection in your crimson eyes neither will I forget that serious look on your face. You were exulting up in the air the minute before, screaming "yahoo" each time I led you into a looping. But then you totally changed, you looked more mature suddenly, leaving your broom on the grass and walking towards me decidedly. You called my name as the same time you took both my hands in yours. 'thank you!' you said with your eyes becoming wet. I was abashed and could not utter a word; I guess I blushed for my cheeks felt suddenly extremely hot. I normally would have looked away, trying to find my composure, but not this time. I could not get my eyes off of yours. You rubbed my cheek and I realised that emotion had also invaded me and a tear was loosely rolling down; your thumb made it vanish. My heart was racing, you were so close then, I looked at your lips, devoured by the desire to kiss them but once again, you pre-empted me. As if you had been reading my mind, I felt your two soft lips pressing mines. Heat ran all over my body, followed by chills. I could not control anything, and it was a bit scary. When we parted you looked at me blushing fearing maybe a rejection or my wrath, but on the contrary I took you in my arms and kissed you back. From then, our bonds got sealed."

Akko stepped to the desk where her lover was writing. She hugged Diana from behind and kissed her neck.

"Di, come to bed, it's getting late." Diana raised her head for a kiss.

"You're right… Akko?"

"Mmm?"

"When did you realise you had feelings for me?"

"HEEEEEE? What's with this question ?"

"I was recalling our young years at Luna Nova and I was wondering when I fell for you."

"Oh and when was it?"

"I asked you first."

"It's hard to say, it's been progressive I guess."

"Same for me."

"But I know when I changed my opinion about you. You remember when I was tricked by that mirror and took your appearance?"

"Hmmm a bit too well! I could have killed you that day."

"Well, being you for a while, I realised how important you were for everyone, how you were helping every single student here. Behind this Ice Queen appearance resided a kind hearted girl. I don't know if I fell for you then, maybe that was just admiration at that time. I guess I got crazy when I was about to lose you. When you were about to leave Luna Nova, my heart broke, it was so painful that I could not bear it. Going on without you was just unacceptable, and I would never let you go. I was clueless of my feelings at that time, but now, I can tell that I loved you already."

"Your determination touched me that night, I was totally aware of my feelings when I was in our secret clinic trying to cure you. Losing you was not an option."

"Di…" Akko caressed her girlfriend's cheek, tugging her to bed. They both slipped under the sheets holding amorously in each other's arms.

"Akko, I was recalling our first kiss, what made you think I would not reject you?"

"Huh huh, I gambled on your reaction, either you would slap me, either you would kiss me back. I don't know, it just felt right at that moment. I had dreamt of it so many times months before, but never found the courage. But that evening, all the conditions were set, us flying hand in hand, the sunset, then the moon reflection in your beautiful platinum hair, the blush on your cheeks. It was as if your lips were calling mines; I could not resist anymore."

"Akko, I am glad you had the courage. I am so happy with you now."

"So am I."

"I love you Akko-chan"

"Di… I love you so much."

Diana wrapped her soul mate in her arms, kissing her softly feeling blessed to have met her.

The End

******_I wrote this especially for this occasion.I wanted to read Diana's mind and imagine who was hiding behind the mask. I am not a writer, I just like making stories. English is not my mother tongue so maybe, at times it will not be perfect. I hope you will like it._**


End file.
